Slayers Chronicle
by Alliandrina
Summary: A chance meeting with a mysterious witch made lead to cure for Zelgadiss' chimera curse.


Prologue

_At sixteen, it's always true love. _-Zelda (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch)

A tall blond man walked down an empty dirt street. He wasn't really watching where he was going. His feet seemed to lead the way. In the meantime, he was doing something that he wasn't particularly good at doing-- thinking.

He worried about his best friend, Lina. 'Best friend,' didn't come close to describing their relationship. They were more than just friends, closer than family, and shared a deeper bond with each other than with anyone else. Gourry loved Lina, but he didn't love her the way everyone else thought he did. But because he did love her, he worried.

Ever since the Dark Star event about a week ago, Lina demonstrated more swings in her mood than a cat had lives. One moment she seemed happy and the next she would be flying into a murderous rage. Or she would be quiet and calm. The next time you would see her, tears would fall from Lina's eyes. Gourry thought this might have something to do with a conversation he overheard more than a week ago.

_Gourry stood outside of the inn with his sword in his hand. He practiced swings and blocks repeatedly. While training he noticed Zel leaving the inn with Lina close behind. Neither person noticed him._

_"Hey Zel," Lina stopped walking, her hands on her waist. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"_

_The blue chimera paused, but didn't bother turning around. "So?"_

_"It hurt Amelia's feeling."_

_"She'll get over it."_

_"You don't have to act so cold."_

_"Well, I am a monster." Zelgadiss turned to face Lina, pulling down his mask in the process. He spoke quietly, but thick with anguish. "Look at what Rezo made me!"_

_Lina didn't flinch. "Y'know what I see Zel? I see someone who is afraid to open up to anyone."_

_Zel snorted as he turned away._

_"Zel," Lina walked forward. "We're your friends. Let us help. Where are you going?"_

_He hesitated slightly before answering. "The desert of destruction."_

_"Gourry and I can come with you."_

_"No." Zelgadiss spoke softly but stern. "I need to do this myself."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because every time we travel together, you distract me from my goal!" Zelgadiss spat. Lina tried to respond, but Zel continued- twinges of anger filling his voice. "I didn't get to see the Claire Bible. I didn't get to go around here and search for my cure. I always end up being your lackey."_

_Linas' blanched; her fists balled at her side. "That's not true!"_

_"It is and I am tired of it."_

_"Fine then!" Lina hand twitched. "Be an idiot and go off on your own._

_The fiery sorceress stormed off as Zelgadiss Greywers left._

Gourry's brow scrunched in confusion. His feet stopped moving. He raised his head and found himself standing inside the doorway of a house. Three people stood in front of a shoji door inspecting him. Two little girls, one with short pink hair and the other with blue hair in two ponytails. Between the two girls stood a tall dark haired woman in a long red dress.

_She looks like a pirranaha, _thought Gourry. He scratched his head, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure how I got here. I should go."

The blond man turned to leave, but instead, the dark haired lady pulled Gourry over to a small table off to the side of the room. Like always, he felt confused. He just stood there, looking between the table and the lady. She tilted her head towards the girls.

"Maru, Moru-- why don't you get our guest some food and drink?"

Those words acted like magic. As soon as the lady spoke them, Gourry immediately sat down in the nearest chair-- ready to eat. The two girls skipped off singing, "Food and drink, food and drink."

"Well, then, I'm Yuuko" said the lady as she sat in the chair opposite the blond.

"Are you sure this is alright? I can always leave." Gourry asked, but made no attempt to move from his chair.

"Don't worry, you couldn't have found this place unless you were meant to be here. It's destiny"

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure I could eat it." Sweatdrops formed at Yuuko's temple.

Shortly after, the two girls returned with platters of food and bottles filled with sake. Moru and Maru set them in front of the drooling man. He needed no encouragement as he began shovelling half the meal into his open mouth while the lady said, "Dig. . ."

The two girls and Yuuko gaped at the blond man in surprise. Yuuko leaned over to the two girls and whispered, "Watanuki isn't going to believe that one person ate all this food. He'll blame innocent little me."

Moru and Maru nodded knowingly.

Moru said, "Mean Watanuki will."

"Blame innocent Master," continued Maru.

Gourry finished eating the food before and looked up nervously. Yuuko noticed that the man in front of her emptied his plated. She dismissed Moru and Maru.

"So down to business," Yuuko rested her chin on her hands. "This is a shop that sells wishes."

"Wishes?" Gourry's forehead furrowed.

"Since you came here, it means that you have a wish. . ."

"Oh, no-- not at all!!!"

"Dreams. . ."

"Can't remember any of 'em." The witch's eyebrow lifted.

"You must have some want or desire." Yuuko cooed. Her voice seemed to whisper next to him.

"No, I have everything..." The blond man stopped talking. His eyes lit as if remembering something. He leaped forward bringing their faces mere inches from each other. "Wait, there is something I need help with!"

Yuuko's chair fell backward, hitting the floor. An arm and a leg stood up in the air. Her body convulsed slightly in shock. Gourry jumped up and knelt by Yuuko. He began shaking her.

"Hey lady, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Yuuko eyes focused on Gourry.

"I'm fine. . ." she spoke with widen eyes.

"Good." Gourry let go of the witch and helped her back up. When the blond man returned to his seat, Yuuko said, "So what is it you need help with?"

That said, Gourry related his tale to Yuuko. He told her about Lina and traveling with her. And about their friends, especially Zelgadiss. Gourry even told the witch about how Zel left their group this last time. He explained that Lina really worried about Zel and how Gourry wished he could do something about it.

Yuuko leaned back in her chair. She crossed one arm in front of her chest and with other hand she raised her pipe. "So, you said that this Zelgadiss is looking for a cure. . .what is wrong with him?

"He's cursed."

"What is this curse?" The witch asked simply hoping not overload the blond mans' brain.

"Let me think...I know this one! He is. . .uh. . .uh. . ." Gourry scrunched his brows in thought. "A chimera!!!!"

"A chimera." Yuuko hummed.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. You can't help, can you?"

"I can grant this wish," her lips slipped from a thin line to a sly smirk. "But I want equal payment."

"I. . .I. . .don't have any money."

"I don't want money. I need something that is important to you."

Gourry repeated, "Important to me."

Oddly enough, the blond man didn't spend a lot of time thinking. He quickly reached down to his sheath and pulled out a sword hilt. This he handed over to Yuuko. "Here, take this. It is an important family heirloom. It's. . ."

The witch grabbed the object from Gourrys' hands. She examined the sword hilt carefully. "Gorun Nova. . ."

Gourry nodded as the witch began to giggle. Images of letting Moru and Maru chase Watanuki around with a fully activated sword filled her head. "This'll be nice."

"So. . .is Zel cured?"

"No, no." Yuuko pulled a piece of paper out an envelope addressed to the chimera from the folds of her dress. "He'll have to come to me for me to cure him. Give this to him in about a year."

"Ummm. . ." Gourry blushed. "That's probably not a good idea. I might not be as stupid as Lina keeps saying, but I do have a real bad memory."

"Don't worry." Yuuko whipped out a brass pocket watch and let it dangle from her hand. "I'll help you with that."


End file.
